


Understudy

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Seconds [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander thinks there's something off about Jesse's dancing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understudy

He had a bad feeling.  
  
Xander didn’t know exactly what the feeling meant, and he doubted he could explain it in any coherent fashion to anyone who might be willing to listen, but one look at the chick Jesse was dancing with had incited within him this _very bad feeling_.  
  
It wasn’t that the lady – because she was older than a girl, no matter what she was wearing – wasn’t hot. She was a total babe, and he was down with Jesse getting any kind of play because, hey, it sure would be nice if one of them got past introducing themselves before being shut down. And maybe this lady, whoever she was, would keep Jesse occupied and away from Cordelia, because the obsession thing was getting to be a little much. Xander couldn’t blame Cordy for being pissy all the time; Jess was basically stalking her.  
  
Still, something about this woman was off. Wrong.  
  
He knew Jess was a big boy, could take care of himself and everything, but he was Xander’s best friend. It was therefore Xander’s duty to look out for him, whether or not Jesse liked or appreciated it. And at that moment, he couldn’t think of anything more important than getting Jesse away from that cougar. So he followed when Jesse and the lady began heading for the alley exit.   
  
He got to the door just as it closed, counted three Mississippis, and then threw it open.  
  
“Jess!”  
  
“ _What_ , man?” Jesse all but whined, stopping in his tracks and looking over his shoulder.  
  
Xander hopped down toward him. “Cordelia’s looking for you.”  
  
“What!”  
  
Xander nodded. “I guess she saw your sexy dance. She's inside now, trying to get the dirt from anyone who knows what going on with you two,” he added, gesturing to Jesse and his special friend.  
  
“Oh, man!” Jesse sighed. “Well, I’ll see her in school tomorrow.”  
  
Xander clucked his tongue. “Yeah, because we both know that Cordelia’s attention span when it comes to guys is longer than the Nile.”  
  
In that instant, Jesse made up his mind. Darla was smoking hot and he’d had fun, but no way was he going to pass up a chance to get insulted by Cordelia Chase.

“Look, thanks for the dance, but I really need to go. Sorry.”

With that, he took off, not even bothering to offer a more substantial explanation.  
  
“I’m really sorry about that,” Xander said to her, “but it wouldn’t have worked out anyway. He was just using you to make another girl jealous, and that’s not fair to you.”  
  
Darla’s gentle laughter tinkled off the brick walls of the alley. “Aren’t you sweet?” She sighed. “Oh, well. You can’t win them all, I suppose.” Her lips curved into a smile. “I guess I should be thanking you for sparing me from a potentially nasty situation.”  
  
Xander backed up a step. “Uh, no thanks necessary.”  
  
“Oh, now that’s not true,” she leered, before rushing forward and grabbing his jacket by its lapels. “You just cost me my dinner, sweet boy, but I forgive you." She ran her tongue along his lips. “And you’re far more delicious than your little friend.”

Her laughter turned to a sinister cackle as he struggled to free himself.

“Don’t worry, dear boy. Darla will take care of you.”


End file.
